A Gift for Solitude
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Dalam hidup ini, hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan. Tapi, kalaupun ada yang ingin memberikannya padaku... aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menolaknya.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas bukan punya saya... kalau gue yang punya, Albafica-sama gak bakal mati secepet itu huh.

**Warning: **entah OOC atau semi OC, pokoknya ngerubah cerita banget dah. Pada intinya sih ngaco, hahaha.

Happy Birthday Albafica-sama! Yaah, kalo ngikutin sebuah sumber yang gak jelas kebenarannya(?) sih. Pokoknya happy birthday lah. Seperti yang sudah gue janjikan, jeng jeng jeng, inilah birthday fic buat Albafica-sama, hehehe. Gak jelas sih ceritanya, tapi yah... yang penting niatnya ye gak? Pokoknya semoga panjang umur... eh, malah udah mati ya? *pundung* Hiks. Auk ah daripada lo pade ngeliatin gue pundung mending baca sono! (maafkan dia lagi labil)

* * *

**Agasha's POV**

Biasanya aku suka hujan, tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak bila hujan turun saat aku dalam perjalanan ke Pope's Chamber untuk mengantarkan bunga-bunga yang _seharusnya_ segar ini. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa buket bunga ini sudah layu sebelum aku bisa menyerahkannya kepada Pope…

"Eh?" ucapku saat sehelai kain putih menutupi tubuhku dan bunga-bunga di pelukanku. Langkahku terhenti saat kilauan emas tertangkap di sudut mataku. Bukankah itu…?

"Terima kasih!" ujarku berusaha mengejar gold saint itu.

"Jangan mendekat," adalah balasan dari orang itu, bahkan nadanya hampir membentak. Padahal aku hanya ingin berterima kasih, tapi kenapa ekspresinya terlihat begitu mengerikan? Tapi berkat dia, aku berhasil mengantarkan bunga yang masih segar ke Papacy.

Hujan masih turun saat aku akan kembali ke Rodorio, karena itu aku kembali memakai mantel orang itu untuk menutupi tubuhku. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan bisa langsung mengembalikan mantel ini. Ah tapi mungkin seharusnya aku mencucinya terlebih dahulu ya? Bagaimanapun aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sedihnya, harapanku tak terkabul. Aku melewati kedua belas kuil tanpa pernah melihatnya. Tapi paling tidak sekarang aku tahu namanya. Pisces Albafica. Aries Shion-sama memberitahuku saat ia merasakan sisa cosmo dari mantel yang kukenakan. Albafica, berarti serumpun bunga putih. Sebuah nama yang indah dari seorang saint yang cantik.

Hari berganti hari, beberapa minggu terlewati dan bahkan beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan aku belum juga bisa bertemu dengannya, hanya untuk berterima kasih dan mengembalikan mantelnya. Melihat wajah dan mata serta rambut birunya menjadi harapanku satu-satunya, meski mungkin akan menjadi harapanku yang terakhir.

Dan aku sadar harapan itu takkan terkabul saat serangan beberapa specter menghancurkan sebagian kecil desa. Bagian desa yang aku dan ayahku tinggali. Sekarang salah seorang dari mereka mengalihkan pandangannya yang mengerikan padaku. Untuk sesaat aku yakin hidupku akan berakhir, tapi kilauan cloth emas menghalangiku dari kematian.

"Albafica-sama…" aku mendapati diriku sendiri membisikkan namanya sesaat sebelum wangi mawar menyengat hidungku dan membuatku pingsan.

Saat aku sadar, sekuntum mawar berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Aku mendapatkan perasaan yang sama dengan saat aku memakai mantel miliknya. Ya, ini pasti mawar pemberian Albafica-sama. Mungkin dia ingin sedikit menghiburku yang sudah kehilangan segalanya ini. Memori saat pertama kali kami bertemu, bagaimana dia menyelamatkanku dan kedua benda pemberiannya akan menjadi hal terpenting bagiku mulai sekarang.

.

**Normal POV**

.

_Dalam hidup ini, hanya ada satu hal yang aku inginkan. Tapi, kalaupun ada yang ingin memberikannya padaku... aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menolaknya._

Matahari masih menggantung rendah di langit saat Agasha memasuki kuil Pisces. "Permisi... Albafica-sama?" tak ada jawaban, seperti biasa. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke depan sebuah meja batu antik terletak. Agasha meletakkan bunga-bunga segar yang sedari tadi dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri diatas meja itu sebelum mengangkat vas yang di tangan kanannya ke tengah meja. Dengan bersenandung pelan ia mulai menata bunga-bunga itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik kuil pun muncul. Seorang pria cantik bermata biru menatap Agasha, yang dengan terkejut menatap balik padanya.

"Ah, maaf Albafica-sama, saya masuk tanpa izin. Tapi, saya ditugasi memberikan karangan bunga yang cantik untuk Anda oleh Sasha-sama, jadi..."

"Oh? Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan tugasmu," ucapnya sebelum berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Albafica-sama!" panggil Agasha sebelum saint Pisces itu menghilang. Albafica menengok ke arahnya, melayangkan pandangan bertanya. "Ng... selamat ulang tahun," ujar gadis bermata jamrud itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Albafica hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkannya.

.

"Apa belum selesai juga?" sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Albafica kembali muncul di ruang utama kuil keduabelas itu.

"Ngg... sebentar lagi, maaf ya. Apakah saya mengganggu?"

"Tidak, tidak juga."

Agasha melirik saint berambut biru itu, "Apa karena saya ada disini, Anda takut untuk bahkan berjalan di kuil Anda sendiri? Takut bila anda mendekat, racun dalam tubuh Anda akan membunuh saya?"

Mata biru Albafica balik menatap gadis itu tajam, namun tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Tenang saja, saya akan baik-baik saja," senyum Agasha meyakinkan.

"Kau takkan 'baik-baik saja' bila mati."

"Kalau begitu, saya takkan mati."

Albafica membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Sepasang mata jamrud itu terlihat terlalu keras kepala untuk didebat. Agasha melemparkan senyum kemenangan padanya.

"Apakah... tak ada seorangpun yang menemani Anda disini?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Anda tidak merasa kesepian terus sendirian diantara mawar-mawar ini?"

Albafica memandang lekat-lekat pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang melankolis tersirat di mata birunya. Namun bibirnya tetap terkatup rapat, dan setelah beberapa lama Agasha kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Ah, selesai!" ucap Agasha akhirnya, manjauh untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya. "Bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanyanya pada Albafica yang kedapatan sedang mendesah lega.

"Cantik, terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada Athena-sama."

"Baik."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang pergilah."

"Ngg, Albafica-sama. Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Albafica-sama, bagaimana kalau saya temani seharian ini?"

"Sebagai mayat, maksudmu?" tanya Albafica sarkatis.

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak," gadis itu berjalan mendekati Albafica.

Sebaliknya, Albafica berjalan menjauh dari Agasha. "He-hei!"

Agasha terus berjalan mendekati gold saint itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan langsung dan Agasha meraih tangan Albafica. "Lihat, saya tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Mawar, racun... saya bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Kalau itu demi Albafica-sama, saya pasti bisa."

"Itu tidak mungkin," sergahnya sambil menepis tangan Agasha.

"Itu mungkin. Anda ingat empat tahun lalu? Waktu itu, Anda-"

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu. Lalu kenapa dengan itu? Itu hanya membuktikan bahwa kau hanyalah gadis biasa."

"Sebaliknya," jelas Agasha sambil tersenyum. "Setelah kehilangan segalanya, entah bagaimana... cosmo saya bangkit." Tiba-tiba, Albafica dapat melihatnya. cahaya samar dari cosmo perunggu gadis di depannya.

Agasha merentangkan tangannya, cosmonya memanggil cloth yang datang entah darimana. Cloth berwarna kebiruan yang berbentuk seperti ikan.

Bronze saint itu berlutut di hadapan Albafica, "Piscis Austrinus Agasha, siap melayani Anda."

"Agasha...?" terbata-bata entah karena kaget atau takjub, akhirnya Albafica mendekati gadis itu.

Sang Piscis Austrinus mendongakkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, "I-ini pertama kalinya Anda memanggil nama saya, saya rasa..." ucapnya canggung. Diambilnya sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda dan diberikannya pada Albafica.

"Apakah ini... _Oleander_? Kau?"

"Ya. Tapi jangan khawatir, bila tidak digabung dengan tanaman beracun lainnya tidak akan membahayakan kok."

Albafica menatap langsung pada mata jamrud Agasha, mendorong gadis itu untuk berbicara lagi. "Albafica-sama adalah panutan saya selama ini, dan sejak empat tahun lalu Anda telah menjadi satu-satunya tujuan saya. Ya, selama empat tahun terakhir ini, selama berlatih menjadi seorang saint, saya juga belajar tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan dan racun yang mereka kandung. Tidak terlalu sulit, mengingat saya memang adalah seorang gadis penjual bunga yang melayani Sanctuary sejak awal."

"Untuk apa kau melakukannya? Menjadi seorang saint, bahkan... menggunakan senjata seperti ini."

"Karena saya bisa, dan saya ingin. Saya ingin... agar Albafica-sama tidak sendirian lagi," senyum tulusnya memerangkap mata biru Albafica. "Mungkin saat ini saya memang belum pantas berada di sisi Albafica-sama, tapi paling tidak saya ingin Anda tahu bahwa Anda tak perlu merasa sendirian lagi."

"Agasha... terima kasih," Albafica menarik tangan gadis itu agar berdiri, dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan tangan diatas rambut coklatnya. "Tapi, beban ini, kutukan ini adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya kutanggung sendiri. Saat ini, dan mungkin untuk selamanya. Bukan takdirku untuk memiliki seseorang di sampingku."

Agasha meraih tangan gold saint itu, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih topeng amazonnya yang sejak tadi terlupakan di lantai kuil Pisces yang dingin. "Sebagain seorang saint wanita, tidak seharusnya saya memperlihatkan wajah saya pada lelaki manapun. Pilihan saya hanyalah dua, membunuh Anda atau mencintai Anda. Saya tak mungkin mampu membunuh Anda, dan cinta saya telah tumbuh sejak lama. Apakah Anda akan menerima saya, itu urusan lain. Tapi saya mohon, ingatlah bahwa Piscis Austrinus akan selalu menjadi bagian dari konstelasi Pisces."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Agasha melepaskan tangan Albafica dan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. "Saya akan selalu menanti hari dimana Anda akan mengizinkan saya berada di sisi Anda," ujarnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kuil keduabelas, meninggalkan Albafica.

Albafica memperhatikan gadis itu sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan. Tubuhnya yang mungil, punggungnya yang terlihat rapuh bahkan dibawah cloth, pundknya yang kecil, dan rambut coklatnya yang melambai tertiup angin pagi. Diangkatnya bunga merah muda di tangannya, dan diciumnya bunga itu. Bunga yang tadinya terlihat segar itu semakin layu ketika menyentuh bibir Albafica.

"Agasha..."

* * *

ASDFGHJKL APA INI NGACO BANGET! Argh, rasanya gagal gitu deh... seteres saya bikinnyaaa aaaa! Agasha-nya jadi kayak obsess gitu, dari ngeselin malah jadi serem. Kasihan kamu nak. (Salah siapa coba?) Yah, semoga cinta lu diterima aja dah yak, daripade Albafica-sama sendirian gitu... ngg sebenernya gue ngomong apa sih? Sudahlah jangan kalian hiraukan author labil ini.

Endingnya... cliffhanger yak? Abis mau beneran dijadiin, kagak rela, lagian ntar saya dirajam fansnya Alba juga... jadi terserah reader aja dah sukanya begimana. Hahaha author gak bertanggung jawab

Eh iya btw gue khusus melepas status hiatus gue demi Alba-sama lhooo ihiiyy(?) Maaf ya rekan-rekan seperjuanganku, belom sempet baca apalagi review... tapi tadi ngintip fandom bentar banyak yang menarik sih... Ada beberapa yang udah apdet... tuh humor-humor kayaknya lumayan buat melepas seteres, hmm? Gyaa jangan godai saya(?) Pokoknya maaf semaaf-maafnya maaf belom sempet ngapa-ngapain, gue cuma numpang publish doank hari ini... hiks(?) Doain aja gue balik tanggal 18 Mei yaaak hohohoho.

With tears and seteres, I say sayonara! Ayoo ayoo selama gue gak ada ramein fandom yaaak! Jangan lupa ripiunya *plak* ehh yaa pokoknya goodbye lah! ciao!

Satu hal lagi! Pray for Japan! Semoga Fukushima cepet sembuh...


End file.
